


Sochi

by sunlightsmarrow



Category: Hockey - Fandom
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, First Kiss, HAWKS WIN, M/M, Stanley Cup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightsmarrow/pseuds/sunlightsmarrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hawks won and sleep is for the weak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sochi

There was no sleeping. Sleeping was for the weak. It was 8 AM the next morning, June 25, and Jonny and Patrick had no intention of going to bed any time soon. The blonde hadn't stop smiling since the horn sounded. Jonny was still a little wide-eyed and somewhat serious, but as far as Kaner was concerned, he was about as laid back as he was going to get. Patrick tackled him with another hug as soon as they had gotten on the plane for the ride home. The entire team was in a state of stupor and the adrenaline had not ceased pumping. 

Patrick unlocked the door to his apartment without even remembering it five seconds later. Jonny was in tow, but neither of them really saw each other. They were tired as soon as the door slammed shut behind them. The morning runner had seen them and offered his or her congratulations, but no big thing had been made about their return to the Windy City. 

"It's Christmas, isn't it? I mean, there is absolutely nothing better." Kaner took a leap over his couch and popped on Sports Center. Jonny was a little slower in following him. He sat down gingerly. 

"Stals wouldn't disagree..." Jonny forced a smile and ruffled Patrick's hair, which he blessedly had someone cut from the time they left the arena to the time they got home.

"Well, he definitely got laid..." Silence. Patrick shifted his eyes over to Jonny, whose deadpanned face revealed that the gears were working way too fast in his head. He glanced back at Patrick and the two burst out laughing.

"We won the fucking Cup!" Kaner yelled at the top of his lungs and he didn't care if he woke up the neighbors. He was staring and smiling at the brunette next to him. He sighed the most contented sigh and snuggled in a little closer to Jonny, who didn't seem to care one whit. 

They stared at the television, not really bothering to soak in what was going on. They watched some of their own highlights, but really just enjoyed their proximity and some of the quiet it bred. They were happy.

"Think Shawsy's face is going to return to normal any time soon?" Pat rested his head tentatively on Jonny's shoulder. "I mean, baring its usual fucked-up-ness." That earned him a throaty chuckle.

"Shut up, Patrick." 

"Fucking two goals in seventeen seconds. Jesus fucking Christ!" He squirmed. 

"Can you hold still for one second?" Jonny sounded irritated and Patrick almost instantly came down from his high. "I mean, people are trying to sleep."

And then it hit them. Patrick's eyes fluttered shut and he yawned. The tears associated with yawning spilled down his cheeks and suddenly someone's warm face was up against his, rubbing their cheeks together. They hadn't gotten around to shaving , yet, and Patrick made a small protesting sound. Jonny's hot, somewhat alcoholic breath danced across his skin and elicited goosebumps to rise all over his body. 

"Is this going to be some drunken thing that you're not going to remember in a few hours because if it is, fuck you." Patrick wanted to push him away, but he was too heavy and he was too tired to even really bother. The crash had come hard and neither of them were really prepared to move. Unfortunately, Jonny was on top of Patrick at this point and there was really only one way for this to be resolved.

"I'm not even drunk, dumbass. Now shut your mouth." Jonny finally took initiative and kissed Kaner. Hard. He bit on the pouty, slightly boozy lips, but didn't really bother with the tongue quite yet. Kaner'd have to work for that one. 

After satisfying what most would consider the basic urges, Jonny pulled away and stood. "I'll see you later, Patrick."

"Hold up. I made a fucking reference to getting laid and you're not obliging after that?"

"Who's captain?"

"Who fucking scored, like, twenty times more goals then you?"

"We'll see. Maybe at Sochi if you're good."

"Fuck off."

Jonny did another one of his throaty laughs and walked out the door, leaving a pouting and despairingly aroused Patrick Kane to his own defenses. Maybe he'd be weak, just this once, and start Operation Pre-Sochi later.


End file.
